Swigs
High Ordinator Swigs is the master of arms for the Order, he has been assigned with the task of both researching and maintaining both the weaponry and armor of the Order so that it is of a technologically advanced tier than that of the soldiers of Artis Morticulo. In addition, Swigs also trains the Warriors of the Order and acts as the commander of this particular battalion of the Order's troops who would later become known as Ordinators. Background Swigs was born and raised within Stormwind, the capital of Artis Morticulo, it is unknown who his parents were but he has confirmed that they are both deceased, dying in possibly either the Second or Third War. Swigs was brought up by his parents to follow in the family footsteps and become one of the Royal Guard of Artis Morticulo. These Royal Guards were in charge of the security of the Emperor's palace and the capital itself. Unlike the regular soldiers of Artis Morticulo who would be out securing the other areas of the kingdom. Swigs is known to have served in the Third War, in which he fought along side many of the current members of the Order. Due to this, he became well known amongst both the existing members of the Order and Stormwind Royal Guard as a powerful combatant and an expert of weaponry. History ''Origins Swigs was born in Stormwind to unnamed parents who were both enlisted in the Stormwind Royal Guard. Raised by both his father and mother to follow in their footsteps, Swigs was trained and educated to be brought into the Royal Guard as soon as he was of age to serve his Emperor. Swigs passed the initiation into the Royal Guard and was made a full member by the age of nineteen. Still young for a Night Elf, Emperor Thorglir made sure that Swigs was not put in any direct danger and was made to do guard duty whilst under the direct training of the Emperor himself. The First War When the First War broke out, the Emperor insisted that Swigs and a few select others of the Royal Guard remain within the Imperial Palace for more intense training whilst the rest set out to fight on the front lines. Although against Swigs wishes to fight alongside his parents and other friends within the Royal Guard, Thorglir talked him into staying, convincing him that it was not his destiny to fight yet and that with more training Swigs would amount to something much more great. Swigs and these select few other Royal Guard which Thorglir had been training were promoted some time after the First War had ended. Holding the new rank of Honor Guard, these six, hand picked soldiers were considered to be Thorglir's finest men and were revered as the strongest soldiers of the Empire. The Second War The Second War came, as Thorglir had predicted and so it was required that the Royal Guard should head to the frontlines to assist the troops and provide morale and advice to the Imperial soldiers. This time however, the Honor Guard were sent to lead the six battalions of the Empire's strongest and most skilled soldiers. Using this opportunity, Thorglir monitored the battle to observe how each of his Honor Guards worked in the field. Noting the strengths and weaknesses, Thorglir began to prepare the next phase of training for them after the War would end. With the help of the Honor Guard and Royal Guard, the Second War came to a close and Artis Morticulo was victorious, Swigs however, had lost both his parents and many friends on the battlefield and was suffering from psychological trauma and Thorglir had no choice but to dismiss him from duty until he had made a recovery. After mourning his lost companions and months of therapy, Swigs was ready to return to the field. Thorglir noticed that Swigs had, however, became much more cold and judgemental than before. Acting on this, Thorglir began Swigs next section of training. The Hands of Thorglir Upon completing the final training which Thorglir had wanted to teach the Honor Guard, they would be given their final promotion. They would become "The Hands of Thorglir", the Hands of Thorglir were to be the personal guards of the Emperor. The Hands were pledged to honor, protect and serve Thorglir in all ways. Also referred to as simply "His Hands," their bodies and souls were fortified by divine magic, and their armor and weapons were given fearsome divine enchantments.The Hands were to become known as the most terrible mortal warriors in the world. The Third War Swigs fought in the Third War alongside Eranicus, Zania and Chadswick Xenorie in the Third War. All serving in the Regiment of the Templar, they became war friends and got a reputation amongst the ranks as a fighting force to be reckoned with. After the Third War ended, Swigs and the other troops of Artis Morticulo made their way back to the Capital to resume their positions. The Order Initiation Upon arrival at the capital, Stormwind, Swigs was surprised to find out that his allies from his regiment had also made their way to Stormwind where they had established an organization known as "The Order". This group were in Stormwind to train people in the ways of the Light and to bring more Paladins and Priests into the ranks of Artis Morticulo's army. After giving a full report on the War to Thorglir, Swigs was told that he was no longer going to be serving under the Emperor himself. Thorglir explained that with the Order making an alliance with Artis Morticulo, the Emperor wanted to assist them in anyway possible, and to do so he wanted one of his finest men, Swigs, to serve under the Order, learn the ways of the Light and bring pride to the Empire. Swigs took great pride in this request from the Emperor and was also pleased that he would once again be able to fight alongside the men he had befriended on the battlefields in Lordaeron. Swigs joined the Order and began to assist them in recruiting people into the Order to serve the Light and Artis Morticulo. Most importantly, Swigs was found to be a great armor smith, and began to craft greatly advanced armor for the Order troops to use. He also sought to train Warriors who had chosen to also serve the Order and so he gained the rank of High Ordinator and also became the master of Arms within the Order. Fizzlebang! Now serving the Order, Swigs was finding himself with a lot more spare time in comparison to serving the Emperor. He had began to spend time in Stormwind, patrolling and doing general peace keeping work. It was through this that Swigs met the Gnome known as JJay Fizzlebang. With Wilfred Fizzlebang being a known celebrity of sorts, Swigs had recognised the name and assumed that JJay was surely one of Wilfred's many offspring, Wilfred being known as quite the player in the Stormwind Celebrity Gossip newspaper. Finding out that JJay was, to say the least, not the most popular member of the Fizzlebang Family, Swigs decided to he might be a potential asset to the Order, if he had an ounce of his fathers powerful Warlock magic in his blood that is. It turned out that JJay however did not, yet had grown to be quite the Dart's player and a heavy drinker in the Pig and Whistle and was only popular with the Dwarven men for these truly powerful Dwarven life skills. Knowing this, Swigs decided that it was not in the interests of the Order to associate with these types and proceeded to carry on business as usual. At some point prior to the Grand Betrayal, JJay had won the Pig and Whistle's "Dastardly Daring Drunken Darts" competition, which had been sponsored by the Sulfuron Slammer brewery at the time. Inebriated to beyond speech, JJay took first place and won 10000 gold which he proceeded to lose, gambling it in a game of Snap. Turning into a violent drunk, JJay attempted to summon a demon with which he would be able to gain his wealth back and retire as a wealthy drunkard. Swigs was able to resolve the chaos by pummeling JJay across the pub and down a flight of stairs, assumingly interrupting the spell's incantation. Although the danger was over, many of the Imperial soldiers had arrived at the scene and JJay was taken into custody to be put on trial for drunk and disorderly behavior. JJay was sentenced to death by drowning in Stormwind's canals, but Swigs took pity on him, and was able to have the Gnome released under Swigs' supervision, to train as a member of the Order. Because of Swigs reputation as one of The Hands of Thorglir and now High Ordinator of the Order, he was able to over rule the drowning, much to JJay's relief. JJay, now a member of the Order, was assigned to assist Swigs and the others as something of a Butler until he was deemed capable of actually using his Warlock powers correctly. The Grand Betrayal'' When the Grand Betrayal took place, Swigs assisted the other members of the Order in making their way to the Imperial palace to find Thorglir. However, unlike the other members of the Order, Swigs also saw the dead members of the Hands of Thorglir who had also been slain by Feignbar, prior to reaching Thorglir's chambers. It is because of this, that Swigs holds such a grudge against Feignbar and is determined to pass judgement upon the Dark Tyrant. Upon establishing the base at Hearthglen, both Swigs and Eranicus began work on making a new powerful set of armor for the surviving members of the Order so that, when the time for the Order to resurface would arise, they would be the ones with the advantage over Feignbar. Present Day With the Order finally pushing out to assert its presence in Artis Morticulo once again, Swigs currently resides within Hearthglen, assisting Judicator Eranicus and High Vindicator Zania with battle plans and tactical data which has been gained on Feignbar. He also continuously works on the ongoing project which is to keep the Order's technology one step ahead of Artis Morticulo's, giving Order troops a much needed advantage over the numerous soldiers of the corrupt Empire. Swigs also focuses on training his group of Order troops, the Ordinators, who are Warriors who serve the Order and are not under Paladin training by High Vindicator Zania. Occasionally is has been known that Swigs will command this battalion when moving out to assault and liberate small backwater towns under Feignbar's tyranny.